


Apóyate en mí

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: One Shot. 3a temporada. Zelena y Regina han roto, y Regina necesita, aunque lo niegue, a Zelena.





	Apóyate en mí

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot inspirado en la convención de Barcelona y los momentos de Bex y Lana. Situado en la 3a temporada. Incesto.

Estaba todo intacto: su ropa, esa que a veces compartían, en el armario; su comida favorita, que casi siempre coincidía con la suya, en la cocina; el oso polar que le regaló en su primer aniversario, dos semanas atrás, sobre el diván de su dormitorio. Todavía podía olerla en algunas partes de la casa, y se negaba a salir de la cama porque todo, todo, le recordaba a ella. Y no estaba hundida principalmente por enterarse de que el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, aquella con la que había compartido dos años entre maldiciones y portales, la había engañado y era su hermana; no, su dolor se debía a que, tras semanas de trabajo, casi un mes ya, Henry seguía sin recordarla y todos pensaban que ella seguía siendo la villana de antaño. Como fuera.

Sin embargo, Regina no podía evitar echar de menos los brazos de Zelena alrededor suyo, sus besos en la mejilla, sus manos entrelazadas. Había sido una confesión nerviosa, a oscuras, en medio de la calle principal antes de que comenzara a llover. Y desde entonces, tras la ira y el llanto, quedaba el vacío más absoluto, el silencio que era ensordecedor y la luz que la sumía en la oscuridad.

La necesitaba.

Y la extrañaba como hacía tiempo que no extrañaba a nadie. Extrañaba sus regalos espontáneos cuando estaba decaída por lo de Henry, cómo acariciaba su pelo si no podía dormir, cómo le preparaba la cena si estaba cansada aunque ella también estuviera exhausta del hospital. Con ella lo tenía todo. Y ahora no tenía nada.

Y eran las dos de la madrugada cuando, con una temperatura bajísima afuera, el timbre sonó varias veces; Regina lo intentó olvidar, pero después de eso vinieron golpes, y después piedras en su ventana, y después, Zelena intentando trepar y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Y Regina bajó corriendo, angustiada al llegar y darse cuenta de que Zelena no se movía.

—

— Regina… —dijo sorprendida Zelena al ver a la que hasta hacía no más de dos semanas era su novia. Con la pierna en alto y despeinada, la pelirroja se sintió incómoda al ver a Regina sentarse en un lado de la cama, con su pelo perfecto y su vestido perfecto y todo perfecto.

— Hey… ¿cómo estás? —preguntó suave, tranquila, pero con los ojos hinchados de llorar.

— El médico dice que me van a tener que operar de la rodilla, que probablemente pase el verano encamada, pero yo no me fiaría del criterio de un hombre que va por ahí juntado trozos de distintos cadáveres —bromeó, y la morena sintió que se le escapaba una risa. — ¿Cómo vas con Henry?

— Te echo de menos —murmuró Regina, con los ojos rojos, evadiendo la pregunta, — y sé que no te permití explicarte, y que estás así porque te he estado ignorando. Te echo muchísimo de menos —dijo, esta vez con la voz entrecortada; Zelena alzó la mano para secarle un par de lágrimas que se le había escapado y dejó su pulgar en sus labios, recorriendo una vez más la cicatriz que tanto había besado tiempo atrás. — Te necesito. Por favor, dime que… q-que me querías, aunque no se ver-verdad. Dim… —con gran esfuerzo, la más mayor se incorporó y besó a la mujer suavemente; fue sólo un roce, pero fue suficiente.

— Te lo explicaré todo, te lo juro, y pasaré el resto de mis días haciéndote saber que te amo.

— No quiero eso, Lena. Te quiero a ti, y quiero que esto funcione.

— Hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Ahora ven, —dijo con una sonrisa palmeando el lado de la cama— acuéstate conmigo un ratito, ¿sí? —la morena asintió con un deje infantil y de dejó caer levemente en los brazos de la mujer, en una postura incómoda pero requerida.

— Zelena…

— ¿Sí, bebé?

— Te… —la duda la asaltó por un momento, pero entrelazando sus manos, por fin dijo— te amo.


End file.
